Floret Pretty Cure!
|ed = Growing Harmony! |pre = Supreme Pretty Cure! |suc = Ghost Pretty Cure! |katakana = フローレプリキュア！ |romaji = Furōre Purikyua!}} is a fan series directed and created by Taichi Noki and formerly LoveCatchJennah. It was replaced by Supreme Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Synopsis: * This story takes place into the alternate universe from Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra!. Yoko and Maika are the two best childhood friends since their reincarnations after many centuries, Yoko becomes a Pretty Cure: Cure Mental. Characters: Floret Cures: * Yoko is very alarmed. She hates being the nurse. She gets scared sometimes, but won't stop getting away from the nurse. She transforms into . Her theme color is pink and she represents the nurse. * Maika is a proud girl. She loves video games. She transforms into . Her theme color is blue and she represents video games. * Nora is a scared girl. She is a giant spider woman. She transforms into . Her theme color is yellow and she represents the spider. * Kazaki is a tidy girl. She has straight A's, and loves to read. She is also very protective when fighting. She transforms into . Her theme color is purple and she represents the peacock. Season Floret Orchestra Cures: * : She is very timid, selfless, and alarmed. She hates being the center of attention, but loves to be a trustworthy friend. She loves to study and draw anime characters. She gets scared sometimes, but won't stop fighting for good, unless she isn't hesitating of who she is against. She transforms into the pretty cure of spring, |キュア・月}}. Her theme color is pink and she represents the eighth note. She is also the predecessor of the Spring leader, Floret Harmony. * : She is very loud, a proud girl, and is quick-witted. She loves to go shopping, go to the salon, and especially loves sports. She loves to go see her older brother play football(soccer) games. But she doesn't get to play sports because of her guardian that she lives with. She transforms into the pretty cure of summer, |キュア・サン}}. Her theme color is red and she represents the quarter note. She is also the predecessor of the Summer leader, Floret Beat. * : She is a scared, innocent, and self-protective girl. She is a good cook and baker, wanting a job in the career. She works more on her cooking than fighting, studying, or other things. She loves the fall because of the pretty colors, and nice scenery outside. She transforms into the pretty cure of fall, |キュア・ハーベスト}}. Her theme color is yellow and she represents the eighth rest. She is also the predecessor of the Fall leader, Floret Tune. * : She is a very emotionless, tidy, and intelligent girl. She has straight A's, and loves to read. She is very scary towards a lot of people because of her personality, but that is not what she is. She has a kind heart, but never likes to show her true nature. She is also very protective when fighting. She transforms into the pretty cure of winter, |キュア・フレーク}}. Her theme color is blue and she represents the quarter rest. She is also the predecessor of the Winter leader, Floret Symphony. * : She is very joyful, crazy, and friendly. She is very popular in school, and is as smart as Yuki. She tries to act like a lady, but can't act like one. She controls the weather, the environment, and is soon to become the next mother nature. She transforms into the pretty cure of nature, |フローレ・ケーサク}}. Her theme color is green and she represents the Tremble Clef. She is also the predecessor of the one and only, Mother Nature. Mascots: * Niki is a seagull. * Tis was Maika's pegasus pet. * Snaps is a small green alien. * Kisser is Kazaki's familiar. Season Floret Orchestra Mascots: * : She is a Panda-like fairy, and is the partner for Cures, May and Sun. She is a bit stubborn and hates when the cures or the fairies boss her around. She loves to try new things and she is a dare devil. * : He is a duckling-like fairy, and is partner for Cures, Harvest and Flake. He is very young, but gets into a lot of trouble since of his age. He get confused half the time, and gets easily frustrated at something. He is also very fragile, being scared a lot. * : He is a cat-like fairy, and is partner to Masterpiece. He is very intelligent, and selfless. He boss the fairies a lot, just saying that he is their mentor. He knows how to be a human, which helps him take good care of the cures when something happens. Villains: * Crisis is the true main antagonist who's an autistic boy.